Capture It, Remember It
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Austin reaches another milestone in his music career and, feeling very appreciative, shares a peaceful night with Ally. Based on/inspired by the song 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift. Auslly One shot.


**Austin and Ally one-shot: Capture It, Remember It**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or 'Fearless' by the flawless Taylor Swift. Lyrics are in bold and italics._

….

"Thank you so much!" Austin gushed enthusiastically, barely able to contain his joy. With a firm handshake, Jimmy Starr, Austin's record label owner, picked up his briefcase and swiftly exited Ms. Suzy's Soups.

"I can't believe I'll be opening for Jason Mraz's summer tour!" Austin squealed, pulling Ally into a bone-crushing hug.

The brunette smiled up at her best friend, equally excited and elated. "Come on, the rain has stopped. I promised my Dad I'll be home by ten.''

_**There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement; you walk me to your car**_

Austin pushed open the door with unnecessary force and bounced towards his car, making small splashes as his pink sneakers landed on the puddles. "Milady," Austin bowed as he held open the car door for Ally. Ally clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. A few rain clouds rolled lazily overhead, hiding the setting sun. The street lamp illuminated the two, like a spotlight, while everything else faded in the background.

She did not know why, really, but Ally wanted to ask Austin to dance. Right there, in the middle of the parking lot, even though she could not dance well and will probably embarrass herself in public. But then again, there was no one in sight. It was a cold, quiet, Wednesday night.

_**We're driving down the road; I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now**_

He threw his head back laughing, like a little kid. Ally was not sure if Austin was laughing at her joke, or at her miserable attempt to be funny. She decided it was probably the latter.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Ally said, playfully punching Austin in the arm. Immediately, Austin turned his attention to his songwriter, purposefully keeping his eyes _away_ from the road, his grin growing larger by the second.

"Austin!"

"Ally,"

"Eyes! Road!" Ally said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, her own eyes flitting back and forth between the reckless driver and the dark path in front.

_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absent-mindedly making me want you**_

And his response was to run his hands through that perfect blonde mop of his. Yeesh, he really frustrated Ally sometimes. It's as if he lived to spite her.

Ally felt the car slow to a stop and she turned to peer out her misty window. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Austin. What are you doing?" She asked, confusion sweeping over as the blonde unbuckled his seat belt and leaned towards her. Ally sank back into her seat just a little, her heart beating audibly.

He reached over then, and Ally thought he was going to hug her but instead, she heard a click, and her own seat belt went sliding back, loosening its grip on her. Then, he hopped out of the car, leaving a very puzzled Ally frozen in her seat. She simply sat there, not knowing what to do. She watched as he walked over to her side and opened the car door, one hand on the roof of the car. He bent to meet her eyes, "Come on.'' He said softly and pulled her awkwardly out.

The cool night air kissed her cheeks and caressed her legs, causing Ally to shiver slightly. Austin sat on the hood of his car and patted the seat beside him. Ally obeyed silently, keeping her eyes trained on her best friend, waiting for him to explain his queer actions. Austin felt the petite girl tremble and instinctively pulled her closer, slinging an arm around her small frame. "Look,'' He said, pointing ahead. Ally followed his gaze and gasped, having seen for the first time what was in front of her.

Before her eyes laid the bustling city of Miami where towering skyscrapers glistened along the coast, littering the landscape with bursts of white and yellow. In the distance, Ally could hear the waves crashing onto the shore, occasionally interrupted by a few vehicle honks. They were on some kind of look-out-point, away from the main road, she noted. The track was uneven and dusty and nature surrounded them. Not a single soul was in sight. It was just the two of best friends, side by side, under the open sky, admiring the nightlights and taking in a bird's eye view of the city. How did she not see Austin turn down this unfamiliar route? She must have been more focused on him than she had thought.

Nevertheless, it was undoubtedly breath-taking. They admired the view in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Ally felt the weight shift beside her and Austin hopped off the hood, pulling her gently along. She looked up him, perplexed. What he did next caught her off guard. He placed a hand on her back and took the other in his. And he started to slow dance, causing Ally to awkwardly follow his lead. Ally was too stunned to do anything really. She simply continued to stare at his face, noticing how the light caught in his hair and how his eyes shined even in the dimness of the car headlights.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," Austin sang slowly and softly. Ally swore her heart skipped a beat right then and there.

"I feel like I don't say this enough… Thank you so much, Ally. I'm living this dream because of you.'' He murmured as his hands rested on her waist and her hands went around his neck.

"Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, 'cause we're better together." Ally sang shyly, her eyes locked on her feet. She had to concentrate on her dancing. She did not want to accidentally step on Austin's foot now. Or her own foot, for that matter.

"Hey there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever. 'Cause we're better together.'' He hummed the rest of the song.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in the storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**So baby drive slow, till we run out of road**_

He turned the corner onto her street, smiling contentedly to himself at how the night turned out. A light drizzle had started in the middle of their dance, forcing them to return to the warmth of the car. Ally watched the raindrops roll down the window in streaks, smiling to herself. Austin slowed the car to a stop as he approached Ally's gate.

_**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me. In this moment now, capture it, remember it**_

'_**Cause I don't know how, it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in the storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**Well you stood there with me in my doorway, my hands shake; I'm not usually this way**_

Ally tugged at the hem of her dress. "Well, goodnight Austin." She said, a bright smile lighting up her features. The rain was getting harder now, and so was the wind. The strong gusts blew the showers in, lightly dancing on the two.

_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

He reached out and brought Ally into his embrace, holding her like he was afraid she was the most precious thing in the world. His fingers titled her chin and he bored his chocolate orbs into hers, searching for any sign of resistance. There was none. And so, he gingerly brought down his lips to meet hers.

_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really soft and, it's fearless.**_

…

**A/N: Hello there, thank you for reading my story(: I have been wanting to do a one-shot to this song for a while now(Fearless is one of my absolute favorite Taylor songs. Well actually, I say that about every single song of hers so...)**

**I only selected part of the lyrics so it's not the full song… Like all my other stories, this is a one-shot. I realized that I have forgotten to state that in the summaries, so for those of you who followed my other stories, well, they are already complete. Only 'No Way Out' will get updated… Hopefully. Yes, I am planning on turning that story into a multi-chapter, but for now, the details are still fuzzy. Unfortunately, when school starts in 2013, I'll be a busy bee, so I probably will not be writing as much, but hopefully I can squeeze in a one-shot once in a while.**

**I hope you have enjoyed my story and please review!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Lovelovelove,**

**SarahSwifty13**


End file.
